


Born in a Trunk

by projectcyborg



Series: Cinema and Stardom [1]
Category: A Star is Born (1954), Actor RPF
Genre: Community: femslash100, Doppelcest, F/F, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#54 ~ borrowed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born in a Trunk

**Author's Note:**

> Judy Garland/Frances Gumm/Esther Blodgett/Vicki Lester/the Swanee girl/the girl from Pocatella
> 
> what you should know to understand (this is a relative term) the doppelcest fiesta below: Frances Gumm is Judy Garland's real name. Vicki Lester is a star she plays in the film, and Esther Blodgett is HER real name. "the Swanee girl" is what I'm calling the character that Vicki Lester plays in her first big movie (within the movie), and "the girl from Pocatella" is the younger version of "the Swanee girl" who appears in a flashback within the movie-within-the-movie. see -- it's not just ME making this stuff up!

"Give me sex appeal, girls," the photographer says. "Think of how hot you'll be when this movie's a hit."

The Swanee girl, with her 100-watt grin, is all too eager to slide her fingers lower on Esther's hip. Esther squirms away as they tease the crease of her thigh, and is pulled back against the body behind her.

The Swanee girl was born knowing the intimacy of sex and showbiz. The girl from Pocatella is kneeling demurely at Judy's feet, gazing starry-eyed at her. Vicki bites her lower lip alluringly and reaches to tug down the neckline of Judy's dress. She leaves her hand resting just above the shadow of cleavage.

Judy is in the center. Frances is behind her, sandwiched awkwardly between Esther and Vicki. An afterthought.

Frances scowls and leans toward Judy. "You stole me," she whispers.

"I borrowed you," Judy whispers back, still beaming for the camera. "And anyway, you craved this."

"No," Frances says. "No I didn't. It was you all along."

"Smile, will you?" Judy hisses. She thinks-- smile like you used to when we'd meet backstage, like you still want me.

"Gorgeous, girls," says the photographer. "The public is going to eat you up."


End file.
